Doppelgänger
by crackberries
Summary: Alfred F. Jones will not leave without Matthew Williams. Matthew Williams will not leave with Alfred F. Jones.


**Disclaimer: **don't own hetalia

**Warnings: **nein

AU, one sided Alfred/Matthew, romantic or not is up for interpretation.

I used to write story outlines like this all the time. This was written on a whim for a small multi-chapter'd idea that I had, but I decided to leave it like this. Because.

* * *

**"If the devil does not exist, and man has therefore created him, he has created him in his own image and likeness."  
**

Fyodor Dostoyevsky

* * *

Alfred F. Jones is a normal teenager.

_"Yo, new kid!"_

Matthew Williams is a normal teenager.

_"C-could you show me where the office is?"_

Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams are not related.

_"I haven't seen you around before."_

Loud and obnoxious Alfred F. Jones, with his wild dirty blond hair and vivid blue eyes thinks Matthew Williams looks exactly like him.

_"It's like we're twins!"_

Quiet and reserved Matthew Williams, with his soft cropped blond hair and his bright violet eyes, sees only a slight semblance.

_"R-Really, Alfred?"_

Alfred F. Jones develops a fascination with Matthew Williams.

_"You look like you could be almost as heroic as me. In your own shy-schoolgirl way."_

Matthew Williams thinks he has found a friend.

_"Thanks for being there, Al."_

Alfred F. Jones helps Matthew Williams out of his shell.

_"Did they touch you? Fuckin' punch them in the face with your hockey rage."_

In turn, Matthew Williams helps Alfred F. Jones become more considerate.

_"That really wasn't a good reason to beat them up, Alfred."_

Alfred F. Jones notices that Matthew Williams is now getting more attention.

_"Matt, who were those guys you were talking with?"_

Matthew Williams is enjoying it.

_"Oh, the four of us are just going to the movies over the weekend. Want to join, Al?"_

Soon, Alfred F. Jones is not Matthew Williams' only friend.

_"Why the fuck did you start hanging out with Ivan and his bastards?"_

Matthew Williams thinks Alfred F. Jones is becoming jealous.

_"You can't just insult my friends in front of everyone like that!"_

Alfred F. Jones thinks he is just doing his job.

_"Because, Braginski, you touch Matthew, you'll be coughing blood for the rest of your life."_

And so Matthew Williams warns Alfred.

_"Alfred, you're walking a really thin line here, eh?"_

Alfred F. Jones still has a fascination with Matthew Williams.

_"Alfred."_

Matthew Williams feels it has started to border on obsession.

_"Matt."_

Alfred F. Jones dyes his hair.

_"Jones, your hair looks like that Williams kid's now. I swear you're twins or something."_

Alfred F. Jones spends more time with Matthew Williams.

_"Holy shit, I swear someone was stalking me back from work."_

Matthew Williams notices that Alfred F. Jones is now wearing blue-violet contact lenses.

_"Alfred, your eyes?"_

Matthew Williams walks a different way to school.

_"Matthew, where were you this morning?"_

Alfred F. Jones thinks since they look like each other, they should be together.

_In _that _kind of way_

Matthew Williams is slightly intimidated by the "forever" thrown into the statement.

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

Alfred F. Jones notices.

_"Oh, Mattie, I'm just teasing."_

Matthew Williams can now no longer escape his reflection, even when there are no mirrors.

_"Al, can you stop following me everywhere?"_

Alfred F. Jones starts to grow jealous.

_"Matt, why don't you spend time with me anymore?"_

Matthew Williams starts to grow afraid.

_"Al- It's 3 in the fucking morning, eh? Why did you ask me to come here? What the hell could be so important?"_

Alfred F. Jones becomes articulate.

_"You're mine."_

Matthew Williams becomes confused.

_"Excuse me?"_

Alfred F. Jones will not leave without Matthew Williams.

_"I need you."_

Alfred F. Jones will not leave without Matthew Williams.

_"Because I'm not going to watch you fuck around with everyone else."_

Alfred F. Jones will not leave without Matthew Williams.

_"What kind of fucking friend are you!"_

Alfred F. Jones will not leave without Matthew Williams.

_"We're too close, Matt."_

Matthew Williams will not leave with Alfred F. Jones.

_"Christ, Al, put that gun down!"_

Alfred F. Jones will not leave without Matthew Williams.

_"Names of deceased?"_

_"Williams, Matthew. Jones, Alfred F."_

_"Cause?"_


End file.
